User talk:Lia Schiffer
Thanks Pretty useless comment, but surely, thanks for reverting that vandalism wave :) It's nothing. Anyone would've done it, I just had a small... "rage lapsus" and felt terribly insulted because this person was dismissing lots of people's work and replacing it with nonsense. Thanks for blocking him, I feared there was no one online that could ban him. Lia Schiffer 22:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Anime Edits In the Halibel talk page you said some thing about Szayel Aporro Granz's move gabriel was edited. What was edited? I didn't notice anything! :Here's the manga version of Gabriel http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v34/c304/16.html. This one is the anime version http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gabriel.jpg. Lia Schiffer 20:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Spoilers. Um,thanks for the help on the Spoiler for the episodes,but next time ask for help. It's ok,I'm the Editor for the Episodes. gohanRULEZ 09:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yammy why did u say yammy is the the most powerful espada now, stark says he is la primera meaning he is no.1 , his fraccion kicks him for not taking command when barrigan took control of the situation after aizen got trapped. yammy seems to assume the size of sajin's samurai in bankai form with proportionate strength, he is still dumb and dunno how quick he is with that size, so dont see how he can defeat the other espada let alone stark who can fire a 1000 cero in an instant. Help Hey Lia do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It's alright I can't ask of you any more than you can give, but if you would know of anyone who would be interested in it please let me know. Thanks again.--SalmanH 20:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Tite Kubo U shouldn't put yourself down. This guy uploaded a virus with the pic so its currently refusing to change, but don't worry cause I fixed it. Minato88 17:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Manga 385 Hello Lia. Can I ask u for some assistance? On u'or profile u said u r Mexican and speak Spanish. xXUlquehXx has asked a question on Talk:Kaname_Tōsen which I can't answer. Its number 17. Can u please help here? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Just looked up Grillar... It turns out that Grillar is a Catalan word. Maybe that's why you didn't recognize it at first. grillar greel-lyar’ verb neuter: 1. To chirp or squeak (grillo). (n) verb reflexive: 2. To shoot, to sprout. Images I see that you uploaded an image to assist with questions about Kaname Tōsen. While I appreciate your efforts to be helpful, the image needs to be marked with a fair use template, with a detailed fair use rationale, and it needs a better filename, as is inline with this wiki's image policy. If these are not added within a timely manner (i.e. one to a few days) the image is likely to be deleted. This is not an official warning, as I realize the policy, while not new, is more detailed than it had been previously. I encourage you to look it over. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 03:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I see that you have added the fair use and fair use rationale templates. Thank you. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 05:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Please be mindful of your language on the blogs. I have removed the swearing and I will remove any more that I find. There is no simply excuse for it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Lia. I am just providing info about the Policies in place of Yyp as he has logged off for awhile. The Manual of Style has alittle section about language, the link will take u to exact spot and it is number 3. However, u r somewhat technically right. The Manual only specifies Forums and Articles of the wiki. Still, Blogs r obviously viewable by others and r articles of the Wiki. I am not trying to be a prude. Trust me, there have been time when I really wanted to just let loose. Heres a link to prove it. If u have any questions please feel free to ask me and thanks for the help on Tosen's page. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Just because it is a blog doesn't mean that no rules apply. The "be civil/polite rule" applies across the entire wiki. There may not be a specific policy for blogs (maybe that is something we need to look at, cause while the rules are there, they are a bit spread across the place), but the manual of style does cover it. I quote from the manual: "This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki." Last time I checked, that covers blogs. Not being able to swear is hardly going to render the blogs useless, no more so than it has with the forums. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :They're called asterisks and I guess they're fine, though I would hope that you could simply write what you want in plain english. Just remember to take a moment before posting a comment to check it over and you'll be fine. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Can you please tell me where did you get that picture of Lisa that put on the Lisa talk page? I found a bunch of Bleach clear collection or whatever they're called pics but i don't remember :(--Kisukeiscool100396 05:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks!--Kisukeiscool100396 23:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forums I assume it is a raw of a Bleach chapter you are searching for? Ju-Ni have raws of all the Bleach chapters on their site. And I guess Forum:Bleach-related Discussion would be the best place for such a question, since the ask for help forum is mainly for technical stuff. Also, please remember that accepted reasons for using the "Oppose" vote are set out in the Voting Policy - votes which do not discuss the merits of the article in question will not be counted. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't really clear that was what you were getting at. If you want to rewrite it to make it clearer, that's fine --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Feel free to add to my blog im getting tired of arguing. lol.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Help with kanji Hi. I sorta got the impression that you can read kanji to some extent (after you set the record straight about my Uryū Ametatsu question). I have a problem with these kanji: 鳴之助, the name of Narunosuke, the Tōjū from episode 262. The problem is basically that I don't know how to translate it properly. You can check out his discussion page to see my ideas and another suggestion about possible translations. Either way, thanks for your time :) [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 08:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for referring me, I posted the question on Adam Restling's talk page and hopefully he'll reply sooner rather than later. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I Lol'd "The ice clone was also so... absurd. I mean... Kubo... please. Let's get ovet this "No one dies in Bleach". We, Arrancars demand Shinigami blood to pay for Ulquiorra." Thats perhaps one of the funniest things i've read on this wikia, nicely put! GinIchimaru Blogpost chapter 399 Hey Lia, congratulations! I noticed your post has reached about 65 comments! Awesomeness! Ps: About your "about me" page: ULQUIORRA RULES THE AIZENDAMNED EARTH HELLYEAH! Not with Hime, but UlquiRukia would be nice, though. And my imaginary friend told me he likes your posts, so keep it up! Pps: Do you play chess?Rejuvenation 20:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thx for posting a reaction, and congrats with the double comments! So quick 0_0 Have to say your posts are better then mine 8D Ulquiorra isn't dead, lot of people say he is, but he is going to arise from the grave. Aizen's bankai is just to make his illusions real, so Ulqui we've seen is real illusion and so, the actual Ulqui is still alive and kickin'! Great, I've been looking for chess partners for a while now, no-one wants to play against me D8. If one of you wants to play against me once, I have a bleach-chess-set! (Ulquiorra is a Bishop, yay!) If you want your dad to get terrified playing chess, I bet I'll defeat him in 5 moves max 8D sorry I like to brag about it 8P (best player youth Brabant (Hollandish region)). What do you think about Gin's bankai? Can it do something else but extend?Rejuvenation 19:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey Lia, I found this picture while watching 266. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 10:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soifon's Seiyuu Strange that there are no credits, but listening back to it, I can't tell which one it is with any certainty. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think the reason those two episode's endings were creditless was probably because of the change. The reason why Tomoko Kawakami could no longer voice soifon due to a very serious illness and surgery. They most likely left it open in case she was well enough to come back. Unfortunately, while she has been able to voice some characters, I think her illness had something to due with her vocal cords, and she just simply could not voice soifon anymore without hurting herself. As the episode in which the voices change, its episode 185, I noticed her voice is A LOT deeper in 185 and thats probably because Kuwashima probably just got called in to do a few episodes until Kawakami came back so she had not fully adjusted her voice to the part as it is heard now, with hardly a difference between the two. I am familiar with Kuwashima's voice and that is definitely her in 185. So, the final verdict here is that Tomoko Kawakami voiced Soifon from episodes 24- 181 and Hōko Kuwashima voices her episodes 185-present. Hope this helps --Lemursrule 01:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Translation Corner Hi Lia, the translation corner was started because we were getting a lot of japenese language queries but nothing says it has to be just Japanese. In addition, unless hollows disappear totally from Bleach in the coming arcs, nothing says we won't get new spanish language queries. I'll add you into the Translation Corner, just give a bit since I have to run and so can't do it immediately. Lastly, no you can support the Gotei 13, Espada and Vizards at the same time. The Gotei 13, Espada and Vizards might force you to choose between them but we won't. :-) [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: My response Im going to let you in on a little secret MY ENTIRE POST WAS ONE BIG JOKE. Seriously, I did it for fun and most people around here get my sense of humor. I am incredibly sarcastic and if you look at Tinni's talk page I already said my vote for Aizen was incredibly biased. P.S- Having Social D as your theme song should automatically make you article of the month and Don't Drag Me Down is like my 3rd or 4th favorite song by them so it makes it even better. Now if only someone had a Muse or AC/DC song as their theme--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ha, it's fine. You are not an active contributor to my blogs which is where most people have learned my sense of humor. Definitely check out Isshin's theme though. Social Distortion is one of my favorite bands of all time. Its the best of the themes although that may be biased as well considering they are on of my favs and they are a regular in my band's setlist.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for that outburst earlier. It was pretty darn rude of me, but...it was just pretty irritating though. A lot. Kaihedgie 18:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) New Section Haha your right ya knew section is quite random. Though ya sister makes a point, Aizen is one of the few main villians who has good teeth lol. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Randomness At this point I am severely sleep deprived as I am in the middle of my second all nighter in a row so I have little better to do during my study breaks then hack myself up on caffeine and raed articles and stuf on here. I read your random thts and you seem to be more random than ever. I wld think that a nclace of teeth wuld remind you of Starrk and not Ulqirra. But yes Aizen does have pefrect teeth becuse he is awesome like that p.s sorry for my grammar and possibel misspelings. I know I am usually a grammer hammer but as I said I hvent slept in a while and the caffeine is making me very jittery--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 06:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I answer here? I don't want to clutter your talk page with random randomness (is that even gramatically correct?). About the necklace of teeth, I thought of Ulquiorra because it was made of Bat fangs so I was like "OMU, it's made of Ulquiorra". Every time I see a bat I go "Hi Ulqui!" and people give me weird looks. Aizen's perfect teeth are universal, everyone knows about them [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ulquis Page Hey I know you love Ulquiorra but I think his page is becoming a bit cluttered with pics. I would suggest not adding any more as the spread will start looking kind of bad if there are any more.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Truly? That is interesting, I thought it was getting cluttered but if there is a desire for more pics than go for it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Images You're not in trouble or anything, but I went through Ulquiorra's page, and I'm guessing you're not used to inserting images on articles, so I've got a few things to explain to you. First of all, when you insert an image, makes sure you do it before a paragraph starts, not after it ends (such as immediately after the final sentence of the paragraph). Secondly, when inserting image, make sure you hit "Enter", so when it's edited in the future, it doesn't look like it's a part of the sentence. Finally, make sure you have an image size inserted. For non-profile images, the standard image size is 190px, and instead of "File", we use "Image", since before the Wiki system changed (for some reason), many of our existing images were already written in that format. Overall, the input for the image should look something like this: Like I said, you're not in trouble; I just wanted to make sure you know how to insert images for when you do it in the future. If you have any questions, let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Chapter 402 is out in english on onemanga. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC)